


Monsters

by Acetate (DramaLama)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Sasuke's a little crazy, Voyeurism, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/Acetate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai needs the boss’s protection to avoid becoming the prison of Sound’s own personal bitch. So, he makes it a priority to garner Naruto’s favour. It’s too bad Sasuke hates sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> What came about after I got hate on an sn fic.

“You better be careful, boy. That pretty face of yours is gonna get you in a whole lot a trouble. The boss might even take an interest in you.”

A snort off in the far right corner.

Sai caught a glimpse of very sharp teeth. A dog’s? He inched closer to his own little corner of the room.

“Boss got his hands full with that damn bitch of his, I swear. Don’t think he’ll be taking on another one for a while.”

Beady black eyes locked onto his own. A peak of tongue licking wide-stretched lips. Yellow teeth. Dirt-stained fingers running through greasy hair. He was reminded of that one cat’s smile in a book he’d read once as a child. He was afraid to look away. He hadn’t trusted the cat either.

“So I get to do whatever I want with this one?”

The man with the very sharp teeth grinned in reply and a chill as cold as ice seared down Sai’s spin. He tensed.

No weapon. Nothing.

The man took a step towards him.

The other one was sprawled across a bench, leg crossed over the over. Arms outstretched above his head. Watching. Waiting.

Sai glanced up at the railings to his left and right. No guards were nearby.

The other prisoners weren’t paying attention either. Too busy immersed in whatever game they were playing or outside in the yard.

If he shouted the guards would come.

He hoped…

The central prison of Sound was infamous for being the most corrupt prison in the country. He wasn’t surprised by that fact, what with knowing who exactly ran the country.

Another step and then another one until the brute of a man was standing right in front of him.

Sai’s eyes watered from the stench emanating from the man. Shit and sewage.

His whole body tensed. Ready to flee or shout for help.

He winced. Would that be the smartest move though? He didn’t need the other prisoners to perceive him as an easy target. He needed to blend in and disappear, not shine a spotlight on himself but if he couldn’t…

“You’re gonna look real pretty with those lips around my cock, boy.”

Decision made. Better to be perceived as an impossible one.

Grubby hand under his chin. Another reaching lower before they stopped in their tracks.

“Oi, Kiba! You want a piece of his ass too? I don’t mind sharing.”

The man, Kiba, laughed. It was loud.

He wondered if the guards would get curious and investigate.

No luck. Not here.

“Nah. Not interested in sickly, little boys. You sure he won’t break before you’re done with him?”

Another laugh, like gravel under a moving car. He would kill him if he tried.

“Only one way to find out, eh.”

Eyes back on him.

“Think you can take me, bitch?”

He’d kill him.

The hand continued along its cruel path, burning a hot trail down his orange jumpsuit.

A touch.

A crack.

A scream.

The man drew his hand back. Blood splattered the ground and the front of Sai’s pants. Too much force.

Kiba sat up. Didn’t come closer though. Good.

Sai could feel the spotlight, bright as day on him now. Mistake. He’d used too much force and broken the skin. Oh well. He watched Kiba, emotionless. Daring him to try the same. He’d break the dog’s fingers too.

The other prisoners had stopped their silly game.

He felt their eyes on him, scorching through his clothes. Analysing him. Dissecting him. His strengths. His weaknesses. Was the reward worth the trouble? A glance at the man. Still moaning, hand clutched around his bloody wrist. Fingers bent at an impossible angle.

Kiba watched him, unblinking.

Sai flinched when he saw the beginnings of a smile spread across the man’s face. Raw and feral. Just like an animal scenting injured prey.

“Hmm…”

The sound of a whistle and the banging of batons. The prisoners scrambled to their feet. Cards fluttered to the ground. Dice and cup clattering as well.

He looked to his left in the direction of the entrance. There were guards striding towards the group. Shields and batons at the ready. Guns in their holsters.

It’s in this sea of black ink that he spots him.

A hint of wild blond hair. An orange jumpsuit identical to the one he’s wearing, minus the stain of red. It’s the gaze that chills him to the core though. Blue eyes as deep as the ocean. Amusement morphing the man’s full lips into a smirk. He can’t draw his eyes away. It’s hypnotic. Like being swallowed whole, by a ravenous demon.

He doesn’t notice the filthy man lunging at him, knocking him off balance. A flurry of blows to his face, his stomach and his arms are punishment for this lapse in awareness. Someone is screaming. It’s a roar in his ears. There’s a ringing resounding throughout his skull. The only thought that filters through the pain before unconscious drags him under its blessed arms is that he failed.

He was under the spotlight now.

 

* * *

 

“Interesting isn’t he?”

“Hn.”

Nimble fingers run through jet, black hair.

“Quiet.”

“You interested in him?”

The body tenses under his palm so he grabs a hold of that hair he’s so fond of. Pulls it towards him.

There’s a grunt of pain.

He presses warm fingers against the body’s crotch. Smirks at what he finds.

“Watch him for a few more days. I want to see how he deals with this.”

A cry he hushes with his lips pressed against an ear.

“Good boy...”

He rewards him with a kiss against trembling lips.

“You interested cause he looks like your bitch _and_ acts like him too, huh.”

Razor sharp nails slice into his calf and the sting makes him growl.

It makes Kiba flinch.

“Prissy little bitch today aren’t you? You jealous I might toss you out for a tighter ass?”

Defiant black eyes gaze up at him.

Naruto licks his lips and orders Kiba to leave them. Shut the door.

“Come here, baby. Remind me why I keep you around again.”

Same old game.

 

* * *

 

Sai winces when the light hits his eyes. He shades them with a hand and squints against the harsh glare. Sweat is already starting to bead down his neck and back. The heavy jumpsuit isn’t helping either. He wants to shed it off but doesn’t want to risk it.

Eleven days lost.

Stuck in solitary confinement for seven days, four in the hospital wing. Those four days had been a blur of white and green with the smell of metal and antiseptic still clear in his mind. Confinement had almost been a blessing of peace but he knew he was in trouble.

A guard had cheerfully informed him when he’d been released that the man he’d broken the fingers of had gotten out a couple days before him. He’d also been spewing lurid tales of what he’d be doing to Sai the moment, “that skinny little bitch got out.”

A quick observation told Sai exactly what he needed to know.

Currently, there were three large groups concentrated around the benches, the basketball courts and the tables. Smaller groups of three or four were scattered around the yard. A queue for the payphones lined one side of the fence. A majority of the inmates had shed the upper layer of their jumpsuits and were sprawled on the grass and along the fences. There wasn’t a single area of shade.

Spotting an empty spot near the benches Sai started his trek, careful to avoid close contact with the other inmates. He almost made it there before a loud bellow rang throughout the yard.

Sai and a hundred other heads turned towards the source of the cry.

A man was pummelling another one into the grass. He couldn’t make them out properly under the harsh glare of the sun. Was this how he’d looked? Weak. _Easy._

Men stood up, lazy and relaxed, making their way over to watch the show.

Was this a normal occurrence?

He could hear bets being made and cheering between the men.

Sitting here would be the smarter option but…he had to see.

Blood streaked the ground where the two men stood circling each other. He was surprised to see that the smaller red-head looked much better than the other inmate. The other man was swaying, head tilted towards the ground. Breaths coming out in harsh, shallow pants. Right arm awkwardly bent. Just like his attackers fingers.

“Twenty on Lee!”

“Fifty on Gaara! The other ones gonna be dead in a second!”

Sai caught snatches of broken conversation amongst the cat calls and jeering.

“—hell was that brat even thinking—“

“—taking on—the fuck, man!”

“—aruto—“

A flash of blond caught Sai’s eye. He turned his head, drawn. Needed a clearer view. An elbow in his side knocked him over. He scrambled to his feet just in time to catch the red-head slam his palm into the other man’s throat.

The roars were deafening. A chant rising like a tidal wave. Growing and growing. Why didn’t the guards care?

“Take him!”

It drowned out the loser’s wheezing.

“Take him!”

His eyes widened. Mouth agape. A child could’ve climbed in.

T-shirt shredded.

“Take him!”

Pants torn off.

“Take him!”

A scream.

The cheer of the crowd.

Sai let the horde suck him in. Away from the screaming and the tears. Away from the jeers and insults. He was tossed out of the horde. Vision blurry. Sweat drenching his body from head to toe. He collapsed onto his hands and knees. Heaved. Panted. No food in his stomach. Nothing to throw up. He gets up. Stumbles away. Further away but not far enough.

“You okay, kid?”

He trips. Face-plants onto the grass. It’s cool under his face. He wants to close his eyes but the voice drags him back before he can go under.

“You okay?” It repeats.

Sai blinks. Blinks again. It hurts.

“Leave him. He’s going to be dead by the end of the day if he can’t even stand a little blood.”

A little? Had that been a little?

“You don’t remember your reaction the first time you saw it, Sas?”

The voice is teasing. He hears a growl, followed by a cry of pain and then a whimper so quiet he’s sure he’d imagined it. 

“…That’s my boy.”

The tone sends a shiver creeping down Sai’s spin. He forces himself to look up.

Blond hair.

Blue eyes.

Devious smile.

Sai rubs a knuckle against his eyes. Everything clears.

The man from before is sitting on the benches in front of him.

Correction, there’s a group of men sitting on the benches in front of him. He flushes at the thought that these men had had a front row seat to his little episode. What really draws his attention though is the pale-skinned man seated in between the blond’s spread legs. He, like a majority of the other inmates had removed his top jumpsuit layer. Sweat drenches the raven’s white shirt, so it clings to his body like a second layer of skin. Sai can see his nipples clearly. He’s envious of the freedom. Passing out from the heat would surely get him killed.

The raven doesn’t seem to care, he has his face pressed into the blond’s neck. Mouth open, string of saliva trailing down his chin. He chokes and it makes the blond chuckle.

Sai is pretty sure that the reason why the raven is like this is because there’s a tanned hand down the front of his pants. He’s also certain that this new heat spreading throughout his body isn’t due to the sun anymore. Hands tighten into fists.

“Spread your legs more, Sas. Can’t get a proper grip.”

‘Sas’ complies by moving his right leg so it’s now resting atop the blond’s. The blond scoots back against the bench. His hand moves faster. The raven has his teeth around a chunk of the blond’s neck. Blood trickles down.

“Come on, baby. Give them a show they’ll be cumming over tonight.”

There’s a choked cry.

Sai hears a few whistles. He can’t tell where there coming from though. His focus has zeroed in to the blond’s soiled hand slipping out of ‘sas’s pants. He brings it up to the raven’s lips, waiting. Expecting.

A pink tongue darts out to lap the mess up. When it’s clean the blond smiles and whispers something into the raven’s ear that makes him close his eyes in bliss.

Sai flinches when those eyes drift back to him, still on the ground. The raven has also noticed him, probably for the first time, he thinks. He doesn’t understand the smug satisfaction that they’re radiating though. As if he’s won some private game.

“So...” The blond begins, “you okay?”

A man to left of the blond, Sai notices to be Kiba bursts out laughing. Hand pressed against his stomach.

“Naruto, man! Pretty sure the brats more than okay.” Kiba sucks in a lungful of air and continues, tears in the corners of his eyes. “Warn a guy when you’re about to do something crazy like that, geez I could’a had my bitch sucking me off.” He wipes his eyes. “That was one hell of a show, Uchiha. Been a while since you done that. Naruto not been fucking you enough?”

Sai sees ‘Sas Uchiha’ shoot Kiba a dark glare

“Jealous?” He taunts.

Kiba grins, all teeth.

“Not a chance. I don’t like dealing with prissy little bitches like you but it’s not like I can’t appreciate a fine show when it’s shoved in my face like that. If you ever want to share, Naru. I’m up for it. Just keep his damn mouth shut, all right.”

The blond, now Naru laughs and Sai is surprised by how clear it is.

“Sorry Kiba. He’d probably stab me in my sleep if I ever tried pimping his ass out.”

“Hn.”

Laughter among the group.

He wants to leave.

Naru glances back at him.

He doesn’t want to leave.

It’s obvious by now, who Naru is. Someone extremely powerful. Someone even a man like Kiba, who can watch an assault with a smile on his face is loyal to. He’s important enough that a person looking like “Sas” is safe. Safe to sit around looking like that, safe enough to be taunting the dog. Sai wants it. Naru’s protection. He doesn’t know when the man will make his move. Sooner rather than later, when the incident is still fresh in everyone’s minds.

He opens his mouth. “I’m okay.” He says.

Naru smiles. “Good.” Is his reply.

“Good.” Sai repeats like an idiot.

Naru’s second smile blinds him from the Uchiha’s and Kiba’s expression. One gleeful. The other is absolutely murderous.

Naru’s third smile isn’t directed at him though. It’s directed at someone standing behind him. He scrambles to his feet. Shaky but still standing.

Terror. He’s never felt such an ominous presence in his life.

It’s the red-head from before.

He trudges towards Naru.

It makes Sai notice Sas still sitting on the blond’s lap. He wonders if it’s voluntarily or not. With the way he’s reclining against the blond, it probably is. What is their relationship? Simple boss and his prison bitch?

The red-head leans towards Naru and whispers something too quiet for Sai to catch.

Naru nods and Sas stares at him, expression unreadable.

The hushed conversation lasts only seconds before there are guards surrounding the red-head. None of the inmates move. The horde has quieted. They watch with bated breath, eyes bright. The guards’ inch closer to the red-head like a net, tightening. The red-head remains still. Sai shoots a quick glance at Naru and his eyes widen.

The blond is staring at him with an intensity that almost sends Sai to his knees. He’s whispering things into Sas’ ear. Fingers pinching and pulling at his nipple over the shirt. Palm pressed against the raven’s crotch. He’s not rubbing but the raven is rutting lightly against it. It’s like there isn’t a standoff between the guards and a dangerous inmate who’d just potentially killed someone right in front of them.

Just the boss and his bitch…

And Sai.

There’s a shout. He notices someone move.

The spell is broken.

Naru is pushing Sas off him. The Uchiha lands on his ass and the look he sends the blond is enough to make Sai take a shaky step back.

“Gaara.”

It’s a voice that makes even the guards look up.

It’s a trigger.

The red-head nods. Holds out his hands, palms up. Someone snaps a pair of cuffs around his wrists.

Orders are spoken. The red-head is taken away.

A whistle.

The horde disperses. There’s no body.

Naru’s pack of inmates break apart.

Sas is storming away. Serial killers, rapists and the monsters of Sound give him a wide berth. Sai wonders just how dangerous the raven actually is or if it’s Naru they’re afraid of.

“You sure you gonna just let him fuck off like that? He’s gonna give you some trouble later on, Naru. Remember what happened last time?”

What happened last time?

The blond shrugs. He’s watching the raven with that piercing gaze of his. “It’ll be fine.”

Kiba snorts. “Whatever you say, boss. Come on, let’s go grab lunch before those assholes scoff up all the good shit.”

Naru laughs. Sai winces when his stomach growls. When was the last time he’d eaten?

The pair make their way towards the building. Naru stops as if he’d just remembered something, and turns his head around.

“Nice meeting you, Sai.”

 

* * *

 

Days pass by in a blur. He learns of Naruto’s name and of Sasuke’s.

It’s routine. Like clockwork.

The cell doors unlock at eight. Rows of inmates move towards the mess hall. Sai grabs his tray and makes for the first empty table he sees. Other people sit. The three biggest tables are filled with what he recognises to be Naruto’s gang, Gaara’s, and a third he hasn’t yet learned the name of.

The prisoners laugh and shout, bragging about their latest fuck. He always hears mentions of Sasuke. What it would feel like to have that bitch around their cocks. How hard they’d fuck him if given the chance. He also hears talk about Naruto, not as often or as loud though. A glance in the direction of Naruto’s table has him snapping his plastic spoon in two. Sasuke is perched in what he’s come to recognise as his usual spot on top of Naruto’s thighs. An arm wound around the blond’s neck.

Naruto is feeding him chunks of meat from his tray while laughing at something one of his men said.

It’s lewd. The way the raven sucks and laps at his fingers. No wonder the prisoners talk about him so openly.

The guards never come to separate them. It takes a couple days for Sai to realise that what Sasuke and Naruto do out in the open is considered _normal._ Other inmates do the same. They never achieve that same level of debauchery and seductiveness Sasuke seems to do with ease though but public fuckings aren’t uncommon. He catches people at in in cells, in shower stalls. Even the yard sometimes. It shocks him. This open display of _affection_ , but it’s a game of poker that ultimately tips him off the edge.

It’s supposed to be a normal day like every other. He’s about to leave the mess hall but someone grabs his arm. Pulls him away from the chattering queue and into a deserted hall. He panics. Lashes out but his hands are caught, held still.

“Calm down, pretty boy.”

“What do you want?”

Kiba leans forward to speak into his ear. The act makes him shiver.

“Left wing. Staff common room at eight. Knock twice. Pause and then knock three more times.”

Sai stares at him incredulously. He’s no fool. “Why would I do that? So you can kill me and bury my body?”

Kiba rolls his eyes. “You can come or not, I don’t care. Naruto’s orders were to give you an invite pretty boy. Not convince you to come.”

“To what?” He banishes the spike of curiosity that Naruto’s name invokes.

“Poker night.”

 

* * *

 

Eight people in the room, including himself.

He’s sitting at a round table and a man with freakishly clear eyes is dealing the cards.

Kiba is to his right and a man with a messy ponytail is on his left. The last one has a bandage around his face and he keeps staring at Sai like a piece of meat. Naruto sits next to this man with the most easy going smile he’s ever seen. There are also two more men in the room, but they’re lounging around a smaller table. Conversation hushed, playing a game of their own with a pair of dice.

The pattern of knocks on the door makes him start in surprise. The man with the bandage grins at him. Kiba gets up to unlock the door.

“You’re late, bitch.”

“Shower.”

Sasuke strolls through the door as if he owns the place. He nods at the people sitting at both tables and they greet him in return but his gaze lingers on Sai, frown casting a dark shadow over his sharp features.

“Go sit down Sas, games about to start and I got a good feeling about this round. I’m gonna win for sure.”

Sasuke smirks at the blond.

“Of course you are.”

Sai wonders if Naruto had purposefully distracted the raven. He can’t tell.

Naruto ends up losing the round. It’s two more before the blond sighs and calls it quits. He stands up and stretches, working the kinks out of his neck. Sai watches him trudge over to the raven reading a book on the couch. Sasuke lifts his legs so Naruto can sit down.

A new round begins. Sai hasn’t won a single round. The man with the ponytail, Shikamaru, has a stack of chips on his pile. He’s won every single round, minus the last which Neji had won.

Sai picks up his cards but freezes at the sight that greets him.

Sasuke’s book lies discarded on the couch, tossed haphazardly. The raven has his head in Naruto’s lap while Naruto’s hands are in his hair. Stroking, sometimes pushing or pulling. The bobbing is unmistakable. The slurping even more so.

Someone kicks his legs.

“Your turn, bitch.”

His cards are a dud so he tosses them on the table. He’s going to lose this round as well and most likely the next.

He watches Naruto’s hand glide down the raven’s back, sees him slip a finger into the hem of his pants.

The choke is so loud he wonders why the other players aren't turning to look.

Apparently, this is _normal_.

He picks up his cards.

It’s hot in here. Too hot.

So _Sasuke_ unzips his jumpsuit. Sai can’t see his face but it must be a sight because the one Naruto makes is. He squirms in his seat, uncomfortable.

Game forgotten.

Naruto pulls down the raven’s pants. Sai can see wetness dribbling down the man’s thighs.

Sasuke moves with a feline grace that makes Sai envious.

His usual position.

A small cry in a small room.

Someone presses a hand against his crotch. His own? He doesn’t care. Doesn’t even notice.

Naruto and Sasuke are moving. Grinding against one another. It’s uncoordinated and messy. Sai notices bruises and what looks like claw marks down the raven’s pale back. Strikes of ink on a clear canvas.

The pants grow louder. Harsher.

A sigh from Shikamaru.

Sai thinks he’s won again but he’s not sure.

Sasuke is moving. Harder and faster atop Naruto’s cock now. It makes the couch scrape against the floor. His pants are louder, shorter, faster.

Naruto tips his head back. Sai inches closer to the edge of his seat but Sasuke blocks his view because the raven dives for the blond’s neck.

A cry. From Naruto this time.

Sasuke bites down and Sai wonders how the snapping of Naruto’s hips isn’t hurting the raven at all. It looks brutal. Like animals rutting. There are darker bruises on the man’s ass. As if from—

A slap. The Uchiha cries out, "more." More. Begging for more. Harder. Faster.

Sai hears someone laugh.

“Fucking horny ass slut this week isn’t he, Naru.”

Naruto grunts.

There’s a final shout from the Uchiha before he collapses on top of Naruto. He leans into the blond’s neck and Sai can see him lapping at the wound he’s made. Just like an animal.

Sasuke squirms and Sai can see a trickle of semen drip out of his ass, down Naruto’s cock. Naruto pushes deeper into him. Growls.

He wants…

“You okay there, pretty boy?”

He glances away to see everyone at the table staring at him.

It’s Shikamaru that snaps him out of his trance.

“Spare trousers in the closet.”

Sai glances down.

 

* * *

 

He’s surprised it hasn’t happened sooner.

So when it does happen. He’s caught unawares.

The showers are a dangerous place for anyone. Anyone that isn’t Naruto or Sasuke his mind supplies.

He’s washing the soap out of his hair when something blunt slams into his shoulders. He crashes into the tiled walls, teeth clenched, and clawing soap out of his face. A man stands above him, grinning. Yellow-teeth. Foul stench.

The man slams a heel into Sai’s side. He cries out in pain.

“Come to pay you back for the fingers, bitch.”

He charges. Sai has seconds. He rolls, narrowly avoiding the broken razor in the man’s hand. He doesn’t think. Kicks out. Hits the man’s shin.

He cries out and swears, flails.

Pain blooms across Sai’s left arm. He doesn’t notice, not yet. Too tense.

He doesn’t want to die.

The man dives for him. Sai tries to kick out again. Face this time but he slips. His hands are soapy. He tumbles down. Dirty fingers claw around his neck. Cut’s off his air.

He can’t breathe.

Can’t move. The man is sitting on top of him.

Vision blurry. Notices that the shower head is still running.

Why hasn’t anyone come? Stupid. He’s not that naïve now.

Sound is corrupt. Money and drugs are the currency of the prison. Guards are easy to bribe. He’s seen Kiba and Shikamaru do it a thousand times. No one will save him here.

A glint in the water.

He doesn’t want to die. Not here. Not like this.

He reaches, grasping. The man doesn’t notice. Too distracted, high on adrenaline.

His fingers grasp sometime solid in the swish of clear liquid. Fingers stinging, he lashes out.

The man roars.

The water is pink.

There’s a deep gash across his neck.

Sai’s breath comes out in shallow pants. He’s gulping in lungful’s of air. Coughing, water stings his eyes. He strikes again and again. Cut after cut, gash after gash until the blade slips from his fingers.

The water is red.

He’s still wet when he throws on his jumpsuit. Is he covered in blood? He doesn’t know.

He runs, to the only place he knows is safe from these monsters.

 

* * *

 

He shouldn’t have come here.

He shouldn’t.

Naruto is watching him.

He takes another step closer.

Into the cell. Into the cage with the hungry beast inside. A different kind of monster.

“I—“ He doesn’t know how to say it.

Naruto doesn’t speak. Sai wants him to. Wants him to just order him around and be done with it but first he needs to—

“I—I, please…”

The blond tips his head back as if to say, “keep going.”

He doesn’t want to end up like Lee. Beaten and bloody. Doesn’t want to end up like his assaulter. Bleeding to death in the showers right this very moment. They’re bound to know who attacked him. It’s frighteningly obvious but Naruto…he’s seen Naruto around the guards and the other inmates. Laughing, joking, trading secrets. Sharing drinks and tales of a world unlike the cesspit they’re all stuck in now. They respect him. He’s seen the way people look at Sasuke, hungry, and jealous at the same time. They either want him personally or they want the position he holds with Naruto. Because of Naruto, Sasuke has almost as much free reign as the boss himself. Naruto isn’t just a powerful player in a prison of murderers. He’s _the_ most powerful person in this prison and Sai wants it. Wants Sasuke’s position like no other.

Mind made. He clasps his bloody hands behind his back. Stands ramrod straight. Displaying. Presenting. I’m better it says. Better than Sasuke. Better than anyone else here.

“I want you, Naruto. I want to be yours.”

Naruto watches him but he doesn’t react. Doesn’t say a word.

His palms grow sweaty. How long before anyone notices. How long before he’s dragged off to the chair.

“P-please. I-I’ll do anything.”

He’ll beg. If that’s what it takes. He’ll do anything. Even…

Sai flinches when the blond finally speaks. “So…what do you think, Sas? Was that better than the speech you made to me, what…two years ago now?”

A conversation with Kiba a couple days ago drifts through his head like scattered leaves in the wind.

 

_“Oh, that incident. Oh man, that was great! Best thing I’ve seen in years and I’ve seen some hardcore shit.”_

_The dog laughs._

_“There was blood everywhere! You should’ve seen it. It was almost as bad as Gaara when he loses it...actually, it was probably worse.”_

_“Did he die?”_

_Another gruff laugh._

_“Course he died, pretty boy! Intestines on the windows. Arms and legs in the bin. Head on a pillow and cock stuffed in a basin. He was dead, all right.”_

_The dog has his arms tight around his sides as if talking about a gruesome murder is the funniest thing in the world._

_“Sasuke did that?”_

_Kiba wipes his eyes._

_“Sure fucking did. They found him sitting on the bed waiting for Naruto, still covered in guts and gore.”_

_‘Waiting for him?”_

_“Yeah. Killed the guy in Naru’s room. You should’ve seen how pissed Naru was! That was the best bit. We heard the Uchiha screaming every night for days!”_

_“Why?”_

_“Why?”_

_The dog laughs, leans down, licks his lips and grins that feral grin of his. His whisper is as loud as thunder._

_“He did what you’re trying to do right now, baby.”_

_Sai’s hand forms a tight fist._

_“He tried to take Sasuke’s spot. Tried to snatch Naruto away from him.”_

_He feels the cold surface of his cell wall digging into his spine. The way everyone gave him such a wide berth like they did Gaara. The way he wasn’t afraid to walk out in the yard shirtless. Wasn’t afraid to have a shower alone. It wasn’t because of Naruto…not entirely at least._

_“So you better stop with the plotting, pretty boy. Unless you wanna end up on Sasuke’s shit list. Gaara’s crazy as fuck but at least he listens to Naruto. The Uchiha though, well, sometimes, he doesn’t.”_

“I thought it was a pretty speech, at least. He was going to start begging before you showed up you know.” A pout on Naruto’s face. “I wanted to hear it.”

He can’t breathe.

Turn, his mind screams.

Turn, it roars.

He turns.

Sasuke is standing there. Both hands by his sides. Stance unthreatening. He looks bored, almost. His hair is wet and Sai wonders if he’d seen the body. Had a cool shower in that sea of red. The raven tilts his head and it’s like someone has thrown a bucket of slush down Sai’s clothes.

He wonders if he’s hallucinating but the raven’s eyes seemed to bleed red. He takes a step towards him and Sai takes a step back in return. They keep up this charade until he hits something. He can’t look away from the raven though.

A chuckle behind him.

He’d backed himself up into Naruto’s legs.

“You’re scaring him, Sas.”

He wants to cower behind Naruto. Away from the ugly monster staring him down.

He feels warm hands grip his forearms and he lets hope trickle through. The warning growl from Sasuke rips it away.

“Let him go.”

“Sas.”

“Stop touching him. You’re mine.”

“Sasuke.”

Sai can’t breathe again. There’s a hot stream sliding down his legs and he starts shaking.

The body behind him pushes him forward a little. The action causes him to stumble straight into Sasuke. Straight into his killer.

The pain doesn’t come but he can’t see why.

“Naruto. Let. Him. Go.”

“No.”

“Naru—“

“Enough. Come here.”

Sai hits the mattress, face first. He scrambles to push himself up against the wall. Away from Sasuke’s outstretched hands. The other raven goes tumbling head first into the mattress as well but he doesn’t get up. Naruto is sitting on top of the raven’s ass. One hand firmly around Sasuke’s neck, the other around his wrists.

Hands restrained, Sasuke can only glare at him from his position. He smiles and it’s more feral then Kiba’s had ever been.

“I’ll kill you. I’ll tear you apart and rip out your guts and hang them over your bed.”

“Sas—“

He bucks. The move causes Naruto to lose his grip and he uses that chance to launch himself at Sai.

Sai bangs his head against the wall in a desperate attempt to scrabble away but it’s a second too late. Sasuke has a chunk of flesh in his teeth.

The pain is agony. White, hot fire through his veins. The gashes were nothing.

Skin and meat tear from his body. He feels and hears everything. The tightening of Sasuke’s teeth around his arm. His triumphant grin. Naruto’s shout.

He blinks. It’s blurry. Is he crying or screaming?

Red everywhere.

Something that looks suspiciously like a small hunk of meat against his feet.

Blue eyes and red.

A smile as hot as the sun and as cold as fresh snow.

A voice, annoyed, chiding.

“Now look at what you’ve done, bastard.”

The mattress moves once. Something hits his cheek. Slides down into his lips. It’s metallic and slimy.

“That’s disgusting.”

“Hn.”

Sai falls.


End file.
